kormoranfandomcom-20200213-history
A lovak álma album
A lovak álma The dream of horses Csillagok ösvényén a szó hozzád elér 1. Pásztorok, pásztorok / Shepherds, shepherds (Koltay Gergely) 3.28 2. A lovak álma / The dream of horses (Koltay Gergely) 4.50 3. Csillagok ösvényén / On the path of the stars (Koltay Gergely) 4.08 4. A hangok gyermekei / Children of sound (Koltay Gergely) 2.38 5. Hol vannak a vitézek? / Where are the valiant soldiers? (Koltay Gergely) 2.40 6. Gondolatot gondoltam / I thought a thought (Szabó Miklós - Koltay Gergely) 4.59 7. A szabadság útja / The path of freedom (Mr. Basary - Koltay Gergely) 4.28 8. Itt érték az ember / Man’s valuable here (Szabó Miklós - Koltay Gergely) 4.16 9. Egyedül az úton / Alone on the way (Koltay Gergely) 3.54 10. Utazz messze / Travel far (Gáspár Álmos - Koltay Gergely) 4.46 11. Egy angyal mindent lát / An angel can see it all /x/ (Koltay Gergely) 3.42 12. Kalotaszegi hajnali zsoltár / Kalotaszeg morning psalm (Gáspár Álmos - Koltay Gergely) 4.46 13. Végtelen ballada / Endless ballad (Mr. Basary - Koltay Gergely) 3.16 14. Az utolsó nemzedék / The last generation /xx/ (Szűts István - Koltay Gergely) 3.16 15. Vállat a vállhoz / Shoulder to shoulder (Koltay Gergely) 1.46 16. Szeretnélek egyszer / You’d like to... (Koltay Gergely) 2.08 bónusz 17. Egy csepp emberség / A spot of decency /xxx/ (Koltay Gergely)4.42 /x/ A szívbeteg gyermekek gyógyítóinak. /xx/ A KoBaK tagjainak. /xxx/ A Kossuth Rádió reggeli hallgatóinak. Kormorán A lovak álma The dream of horses Gáspár Álmos ének, hegedű, brácsa, ütőgardon / voice, violin, gardon Géczi Erika ének / voice Koltay Gergely ének, töröksíp, fuvola, furulyák / voice, Turkish pipe, flute, recorders Mr. Basary ének / voice Nagy László dobok / drums Szabó Miklós ének, akusztikus és elektromos gitárok, doromb / voice, acoustic and electric guitars, trump Szűts István ének, billentyűs hangszerek / voice, keyboard instruments Tóth Renáta ének / voice Zsoldos Tamás basszusgitár / bass guitar közreműködött / With the participation of Nagy Balázs - tekerőlant /hurdy-gurdy Hollókői Lajos – duda / bagpipe Koltay Kurszán Koltay Sólyom Koltay Dorottya - ének, rajz / voice, drawing Köszönet Perjés Klárának a Kossuth Rádió főszerkesztőjének az „Egy csepp emberség”-ért. Köszönet Tóth Csabának és Vass Attilának. Hangfelvétel / Recording: MMM Stúdió, 2004 szeptember – október Hangmérnök / Recording engineer: Szabó Miklós Zenei rendező / Musical director: Koltay Gergely Fotók / Photos: Somogyi György, Galambos Anita, Sárospataki Györgyi, Kránitz Balázs Borítóterv / Cover design: Koltay Gergely Grafikai kivitelezés / Graphic work: Szendy Julianna Executiv producer: Dr. Reisz Ildikó 2004 Kormorán – 2004 HUNGAROTON DISTRIBUTED BY HUNGAROTON RECORDS LTD. A lovak álma A Föld megmaradt élővilágában szövetség köttetett. Nem volt hatalmas ünnepség, nem írtak alá dokumentumokat. A megjelentek között volt, aki két lábon állt, volt, aki Isten segedelmével négy ponton támaszkodott a földre. Később a kétlábuakból a Föld urai lettek, és egy idő után embernek nevezték magukat. Számlálhatatlan esztendő telt el. Az emberek parancsokat osztogattak, és kedvük szerint kívánták alkalmazni egykori szövetségeseiket. Volt, amelyiket igavonónak rendelték, voltak, melyekre vadásztak, volt, amelyiket ketrecekbe zárva mutogattak unokáiknak. Volt, amelyiknek vaspáncélt hajlítva testére csatákba, háborúkba kényszerítettek és volt, amelyikbe zsíros kezüket törülték vacsora után. Egyesek preparált testét büszkén és öntelten akasztották hatalmas termek falára. Egy idő után névvel különböztették meg őket. – Te a kutyám vagy, te a macskám, te a tehenem! Ti nekem dolgoztok! Te tigris vagy, te oroszlán: az ellenségeim! Annak a magasnyakúnak legyen a neve zsiráf, ott távolabb a hosszú orrút elnevezem elefántnak! – A négylábúakat megosztották! Azok egymásra támadtak, társaik húsából téptek, soha el nem múló gyűlölettel ölték egymást a megmaradásért. Akadt azonban közöttük egy kis csoport, akiket lovaknak neveztek az emberek. Építettek nekik istállót, hátukra ültek. A gazdagok futóversenyt szerveztek nekik, a szegényebbek ekét húzattak velük, a még szegényebbek a háborúk éhínségében baltával szeletelték fagyott tetemüket. De egyszer csak az önmaguk nagyságától megvakult kétlábúak ráébredtek, a lovak emlékeznek, és álmodnak. Nem értették a dolgot! A lovak emlékeztek arra, hogy valamikor együtt, közös akarattal hoztak létre valamit. Vetést, lovas-postát, hadsereget, csatákat, soha vissza nem térő hajnali kirándulásokat, titkos találkozásokat. A lovak álmodnak a régmúlt időről, ami tegnap volt, de talán holnap is lehet. Amikor elfogy a Föld mélyében kiérlelt nyersanyag, amikor elfogy a csövekben szállított energia, amikor visszaáll a rend, és a föld föld lesz, a víz víz marad, akkor a lovak csendesen beballagnak az istállókba és esténként mesélnek: volt valamikor egy szabad fennsík, ahol a hajnali szél végigfutott a gerincen és szelíden cirógatta a sörényüket. Volt, mikor vakulásig bámulták a naplementét. Volt, mikor kő volt a kő, szél a szél, társ a társ, remény a remény. Volt mikor a lovak s az emberek szabadon éltek. Az ember tekintete évszázadok során elhomályosult, szavait elfeledte, cselekedeteit démonok irányítják, ám a lovak szemében soha nem aludt ki a tűz. A lovak csillagok ösvényén vándorolnak s nem értik, mit tesz az ember önmagával. A lovak tudják a titkot! Féljen hát, ki ellenáll, ha elindul a ménes....